csofandomcom-20200223-history
Winchester M1887
Winchester M1887 or simply M1887 is a lever-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online purchasable with cash points. Overview Winchester M1887 is an American shotgun fed with 8 rounds of 12 gauge. Its fast flip-cocking allows a quick neutralization of soft targets. M1887 can knock zombies away in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. Advantages *High knockback power to zombies *Can be fired while reloading *Cheap *Light weight *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *High recoil *Useless at long range *Low rate of fire *Cannot be fired in underwater Tactics using M1887 Normal matches *Use M1887 in close battle as it can kill an enemy with an average of one to two shots. Zombie Mods *M1887 is essential in knocking away approaching zombies. However, make sure there are no teammates behind the zombies. Tactics facing M1887 users Normal matches *Avoid close direct contact, as the user can deal a lot of damage. Zombie Mods *Hold 'Ctrl' key even in vents to reduce the knockback effect. *Strike in team, as M1887 is poor in terms of rate of fire. *Heavy zombies and Venom Guards nullifies knockback. Weapon Enhancement Winchester M1887 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Variants M1887 Gold= M1887 Gold Edition can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance with original M1887 except the appearance and has higher firepower. |-| M1887 X-mas= M1887 Xmas can be obtained during Christmas event. It is sold in shop and shares the same performance with the original M1887. |-| M1887 Maverick= :This weapon can only be obtained from Maverick Combat Blueprint. This is the sawed off version of Winchester M1887 which holds 6 rounds 12 Gauge. It was modified by an unknown Terrorist organization and available in sidearm slot. Release date M1887 was released on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': This weapon was released alongside Trap on30 March 2011. ** M1887 Gold Edition was added into Code Box on 8 September 2011. **There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement on 26 February 2014. *'Turkey': This weapon was released alongside Zombie 1: Original on 5 June 2013. **There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement on 5 March 2014. M1887 X-mas was released on: *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 17 December 2013. *'China/Japan': 18 December 2013. *'South Korea': 19 December 2013. M1887 Maverick was released on: *'South Korea': 12 June 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 24 June 2014. *'China/Japan': 25 June 2014. Comparison to M3 Positive *Higher fire rate (+8%) *Higher knockback Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same stun power Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Higher recoil (+18%) *More expensive (+$1100) *Longer reload time (+0.7 seconds) Users Terrorists: * Blair: Blair is seen armed with an M1887 with a flashlight in the Zombie 3: Origin trailer which took place in Rest. * Guerilla Warfare: Seen in poster. * Yuri: Ditto, in Christmas edition. Gallery M1887= File:M1887_viewmodel.png|View model File:M1887_worldmodel.png|World model File:M1887_shopmodel.png|Shop model M1887.gif|Store preview m1887_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster M1887_SGMY_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale Guerilla m1887.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with an M1887 Cs assault 20111208 1439170.jpg|In-game screenshot 1107140128a16ba1d00dc6cc1c.jpg|Korea poster winchester.jpg|Ditto Packagesellkp.jpg|Korea Package sells 20688_206701629467426_566412329_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box blair_wp.jpg|Blair's M1887 being snatched by a Stamper zombie in Zombie 3: Origin trailer 20130227ff_7.jpg|China poster Weapon2cp.jpg|Ditto, Alongside HK23 and STG44 File:M1887_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold= m1887gold viewmodel.png|View model m1887gold worldmodel.png|World model m1887gold shopmodel.png|Shop model 600px-M1887_Gold.jpg|In-game screenshot wingkr.jpg|Korea poster m1887cp.jpg|China poster Snapshot 20131015 1619490.jpg|Obtained via Code Box m1887_gold_twtopup_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong top up event poster |-| Expert= File:M1887expert_viewmodel.png|View model M1887_6_wmdl.png|World model |-| Master= File:M1887master_viewmodel.png|View model M1887_8_wmdl.png|World model |-| M1887 Christmas Edition= File:M1887_xmas_vmdl_idle.png|View model File:M1887_xmas_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload m1887xmas_worldmdlHD.jpg|World model M1887xmas_shopmdl_v2.png|Shop model M1887xmas.gif|Store preview yuri_with M1887xmas.jpg|Yuri with Winchester M1887 Xmas File:M1887xmas_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M1887xmas_poster_chn.png|China poster japan_poster M1887xmas, savery, pkmg.png|Japan poster m1887xmas_korea_poster.jpg|Korea poster winchesterxmas_ss.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| M1887 Maverick= File:M1887_maverick_viewmdl.png|View model File:M1887_maverick_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Maverick_m1887l_wmodel_hd.png|World model File:Yuri_w_m1887_maverick.png|Yuri wielding M1887 Maverick File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:M1887_maverick_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M1887_maverick_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Maverick_m1887_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M1887_craft_hud.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound Inserting new shell Reload starting Shooting sound Ditto |-| Trivia *In first person view, you can see the user's hand pulling the lever down or performing a flip-cock maneuver, but in third person view, you can see that the user is actually 'pumping' the shotgun, which reuses Benelli M3's third-person pumping animation, and all pump-action shotguns in-game have this trait. *It is possible to perform a full-circle flip-cock with the Winchester 1887 (without modifications) in real life, but it takes a lot of skill to do it without snagging your fingers or making it fall short of the full circle. *A dragon print can be seen on the weapon's receiver. *On the left forehand of a Master Edition M1887, the name Henry Stoner can be seen imprinted on it. *The Christmas variant shows a little snowman located near to the weapon's receiver. Also when you reload he will start to jump each time you insert a shell. *The Christmas variant ejects some little Snowmen and Santa. *In previous releases, the gold variant could carry up to 9 shells. *Unlike the original version, the M1887 Maverick is modified to a pistol, making M1887 the first weapon that has a variant from a different category. External links *M1887 at Wikipedia. *M1887 page at Singapore/Malaysia version of Counter-Strike Online website. *M1887 on YouTube. (Airsoft) *Performing the twirl trick on YouTube. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:John Moses Browning Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Pistol